fanonponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Lasts Forever - Book 1, Part 1 - Reunited
The train halted to a stop as it reached the Ponyville train station. A female Pegasus that had long and curly black mane stepped out, she was soon followed by a female unicorn that had long blonde mane and a male unicorn. They just moved to Ponyville and knowing that most of their friends lived there, they chose to live there instead. "We're here!" The female Pegasus with the name of 'Flutter Music' said as she smiled at her friends. "Yeah! And I can't wait to see our friends again!" The female unicorn who was named 'Sparkle Magic' squealed. "It has been a long time since we've seen them, I'm excited too!" The male unicorn with the name of 'Clashing Strike' said. "They're gonna be so surprised!" Flutter Music giggled. "But wait, let's go exploring a bit! Who knows, maybe we'll see them!" Sparkle Magic suggested. "Great idea! Come on!" Clashing Strike said. After they have finished looking around Ponyville, Sparkle Magic wanted to stop by a nearby tea shop and after, they we're gonna visit their friends. "Hello! And Welcome to Sereni's Tea Shop! May I take your order?" a female unicorn smiled as she greeted the customers. Flutter Music smiled back and said. "Three teas please. And thanks! By the way, are you the owner of this tea shop?" "Yes, and I'm Sereni Tea! I'll just go get your orders!" Sereni Tea said as she walked away. Meanwhile, the three ponies were sitting by a table when Sereni Tea approached them. "Here are your orders! I hope you like it!" Sparkle Magic took a sip of tea and as she put down her teacup, she said. "It's amazing!" Sereni Tea smiled. "Thanks! And I didn't get your names." "Oh, I'm Clashing Strike" Clashing Strike said and pointed to Flutter Music. "That's Flutter Music" and then he pointed to Sparkle Magic. "And she's Sparkle Magic." "Oh! Nice to meet you!" Sereni Tea said. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" "Well, yes we are. We just moved here!" Flutter Music replied with a grin. "I hope you're loving Ponyville!" Sereni Tea said. "It's amazing! We were about to visit our friend, Arctic Comet! Have you met her?" Sparkle Magic asked. "Oh, yes! She's actually one of my friends!" Sereni Tea replied with enthusiasm. "That's great to know!" Clashing Strike replied. "I guess we have to go now, Sereni, we have to visit our friends!" Flutter Music said. "I know we'll meet again!" "Sure, and I hope to you all again soon." Sereni Tea replied with a grin. The three ponies stood up and walked to the exit. They waved goodbye to Sereni Tea who waved back. They later arrived at Arctic Comet's house and knocked on the door. And about a few moments, the door opened. "Flutter?! Sparkle?! Clash?! Is that really you?! You're here?!" Arctic Comet said with a really surprised look. Flutter Music nodded and said. "It's us! We just moved here!" "Wow! I've missed you guys!" Arctic Comet said as she gave them all a hug. "We've missed you too!" TO BE CONTINUED…. Credits Sereni Tea belongs to HarvestGirl28. Arctic Comet, Sparkle Magic, Clashing Strike, Flutter Music belongs to Rainbowzkie. MLP:FIM belongs to its rightful owner, Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Category:Book 1 Category:Stories Category:Book Series Category:Friendship Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Friendship Lasts Forever